Admiration
by Steffie1
Summary: Glyde's and Teisel's pasts link in ways unimaginable, when Glyde looked back on the incident that inspired him to become an air pirate.


This fic was simply spawned out from the blue. This fic's also the prequel to "Teisel's New Look". A bit weird and mushy.

Some notes

1) Dark Scythe's from the MegaMan Battle Network 6: Cybeast Gregar game. Tsukasa Futaba's from the Ryusei no Rockman anime/game. Both are quite effeminate. Sheesh, I thought they were girls when I first saw them...

2) Heh, Ludwig. Couldn't think of any other name shrug

3) The Bonne's coffee shop's name is Bonne Bean.

4) Teisel decided to give the coffee shop rotating doors. The customers were complaining about the other one.

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Admiration

It had been a week since Glyde and Teisel's truce. The two tried their best to act like life-long friends, but it was very hard to since they were enemies. Both enjoyed the fact they had someone to talk to, but it was just plain odd. Teisel was relieved he didn't have to worry about that Pretty Pirate wanted to have his revenge for the train incident. Glyde mainly went along with the truce because of his disability. He felt so vulnerable without his eyesight. Both were quite relaxed in each other's company since they knew the other would've kept his word.

Glyde sat at a table that was just three feet away from the counter. He had an espresso in his hand. Teisel sat at the same table. He sat in the chair opposite of the young man. Mr. Bonne wore an olive-green business suit, white collar, black tie and black shoes. Mr. Ayanokoji wore a white t-shirt( with a headshot of Storm Eagle printed on the front), blue jeans, black sneakers and black sunglasses. Teisel started to become suspicious that Glyde wore them wherever he went, but he accepted it, as Glyde had put it, as the "in-thing". He didn't understand why the teen took the white cane with every time.

"If you hadn't become Mr. Loathe's henchman, what would you've been?" The grey-haired manager of Bonne Bean asked the henchman of Lex Loathe. "Simple, I would've been an air pirate"  
"Why an air pirate instead of a digger? Your father's a well-known digger back in his day"  
"Well, er..." The Avian Air Pirate stammered before he heard the clung of the wind chimes as someone entered the coffee shop. Glyde sensed that something wasn't right as Teisel became quite silent.

Two teenage boys entered the coffee shop as Teisel eyed them with suspicion. They were quite feminine and their hair colours stood out. One had blue hair( and a flamboyant hairdo) and eyes. He also wore a black-and grey top( with the collar up), a purple scarf around his neck, purple pants and black shoes. The other man had green hair( which was also flamboyant) and brown eyes. He wore a pastel-green top with a black jacket over it. The body part of the jacket barely covered his pectoral muscles. He also wore pastel-green finger-less gloves. A yellow moon-bag hung onto his side. The child also wore purple jeans and yellow sneakers( which had a white stripe that ran vertical down the front of the shoe). His collar was also up like Count Dracula's.

They strolled up to the counter with a bored expression on their face. They didn't care that the coffee shop's population had stared at them with nervousness. They should be scared of them. They were members of Nebula Grey.  
"Two macho lattes. Take-away, please." The blue-haired gentleman asked the servbot with a bored tone.  
"Coming right up!" the servbot behind the counter smiled with happiness. The servbot behind him left to make two macho lattes.

The blue-haired teen stood with his back faced to the counter. He rested his elbows onto the counter as he sat onto the stool that was behind him. His companion sat onto the stool next to him. He blinked for a moment when he noticed Glyde.  
"Hey Dark, isn't that Yuki?" the green-haired boy leaned to his friend's ear to whisper.  
"No way, Tsukasa. Yuki would never have his hair done like that. Besides, have you ever seen him wear sunglasses before"  
"Oh, that's true. Thank goodness. For a moment there, I thought we've ran into him."

"I'm glad we haven't. That jerk destroyed Mr. Dark's reputation. The only reason why he even defeated Mr. Dark mecha's simply because he cheated. Besides, he decided to work for Loathe Inc. instead of Nebula Grey. Only idiots would work for Lex Loathe." Dark Scythe snorted. He haven't noticed that Glyde grinded his teeth at the comment. The two teens hadn't noticed their tone had rose as their anger rose from the bad memories of their former friend. Teisel wondered what was up with his rival when he noticed Glyde's body actually shook from anger.

"I missed the old, nerdy Yuki. He was a lot nicer and more innocent. He was also not so obsessed with his appearance like nowadays. I can't imagine how he could see without those glasses of his, unless he wore contacts nowadays. And his robots are also very mean and two-faced. The ol' Yuki would've made them friendly and loyal." Tsukasa sighed in sadness.

"Also, can you believe his story about the pirate that saved him? His so-called idol?" Dark asked as he took cash out of his wallet to pay for the mocha latte before he took the take-away cups from the servbot. Footsteps echoed as the two boys walked towards the exit. They haven't noticed Glyde and Teisel eyed them the entire time.  
"Pirates are barbarians. They won't save you for any reason. Besides, didn't he say he lost his glasses during the pirate's invasion"  
"A policeman or a fireman must've saved him, not a pirate that had grey hair and green armour."

The green-haired and blue-haired boys left the coffee shop as they spoke the entire time. As soon as they left, the people in the coffee shop started their conversations again. Glyde's face was as red as a tomato as a large vein bulged from his forehead. But Teisel hadn't seen it as Glyde's fringe covered the young pirate's entire face.  
"With friends like that, who needs enemies?" The Bonne leader snorted as he turned back to the Avian King.  
"Pretty ironic, really. They're both friends and enemies of mine." Glyde spat venom under his breath. Teisel hadn't heard him.

"So, why do you want to become an air pirate?" The Bonne leader decided to change the topic when he noticed how tense his teenage rival was. He figured it was because the two boys were members of Nebula Grey, Loathe Inc.'s greatest rival.  
"Seven years ago, a pirate ship came to my home island"  
"The name of the island"  
"...Berelf Island"  
"You came from Berelf Island"  
"Well, isn't it obvious? That's where the Ayanokoji mansion's located"  
"Oh. Right. Continue."

"The pirate stormed into Awarne City with his little crew members. He stole alot of E-Crystals, our main export. You know how much E-Crystals cost nowadays? He rode in a red mecha, which he called Ludwig"  
"..." Teisel quietened as he listened to Glyde's story. Could it be?  
"Chaos run throughout the island as the police tried to stop the pirate, but to no avail. The pirate's Ludwig threw rocks, lampposts and even cars at the police. He didn't show any mercy to them at all. I could tell he was determined to leave with the E-Crystals"  
"What were you doing there? Wasn't it dangerous"  
"I was on the way home from school when it happened. The pirate destroyed the limo. Luckily, the chauffeur and I weren't hurt. We hid away nearby." Glyde didn't want to add he'd lost his glasses during the chaos, and how blind he was without it.

"Then what happened"  
"During the fight between the police and the pirate, Ludwig was about to explode from taking too much damage""The explosion happened near where I was. Next moment, I felt someone grab me and leaped away from the explosion. The one that saved the chauffeur and I was the very same air pirate that attacked the isle"  
"Oh"  
"That's when I really wanted to become a pirate. That pirate was so cool. He was such a great leader with his little crewmen. He was different to other pirates. He didn't try to kill anyone at all. In fact, he saved my life. He's my hero. Even though no one really believed me, I knew he saved me because he wanted to."

Silence filled the air as the blind teenager pulled money out of his pocket to pay for his espresso. Glyde got up from his seat as he held the walking cane in his hand.  
"If I could ever see that pirate again, I would love to thank him for saving me. He's actually greater than Bola and Klaymoore; and definitely greater than you Bonnes. Goodbye, Teisel. Take care." Glyde wiped his fringe out of his face before he left the coffee shop.

"You're welcome, Glyde." Teisel smirked as he finally found his voice.

THE END 


End file.
